1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to an opthalmic apparatus for use to help a person having a poor vision, to proceed adequately to make-up her eyes.
2. Description of the prior art
A major problem met by people, especially women having a poor vision is to make-up their eyes adequately. The problem affects most women over 45, and is also applicable to actors with faulty vision. To applicant's knowledge, the only solution that has been proposed to solve this problem is to provide make-up frames having opthalmic lenses pivotably mounted to free one eye and then the other during the make-up.